


ᴮ ʳ ᵒ ᵏ ᵉ ⁿ

by sliceofme_ox



Category: GXG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, bxb - Fandom, y/n - Fandom
Genre: Depressing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Secret Diary, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, cliff hanger?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliceofme_ox/pseuds/sliceofme_ox
Summary: "̷B̷u̷t̷ ̷y̷o̷u̷ ̷a̷r̷e̷ ̷l̷y̷i̷n̷g̷ ̷t̷o̷ ̷y̷o̷u̷r̷s̷e̷l̷f̷"̷"̷Y̷o̷u̷ ̷k̷n̷o̷w̷ ̷i̷t̷ ̷h̷u̷r̷t̷s̷ ̷r̷i̷g̷h̷t̷?̷"̷Slow updatesMain writing place: https://www.wattpad.com/story/199619970-ᴮ-ʳ-ᵒ-ᵏ-ᵉ-ⁿ-_𝕤𝕝𝕚𝕔𝕖𝕠𝕗𝕞𝕖_





	1. Introducton.

_ 2014/06/08_

_ I guess here where im going to write every thing, huh?_

_Haha, its funny how i write as if im talking to someone....while no one id going to read this._

_Okay lets just start with the basics..my name is y/n, i'm 11 years old i have a twin brother named taehyung, he's older than me by 3 minutes. Also he's annoyingly cute._

_i have an older brother named hanbin, he's almost 16 years old._

_then lastly a little sister, her name is jisoo, she's 7 years old._

_i might be young to have a writing like this_ _, but my parents says ''you're growing up in a smart family, so you're smart too.''_

_i kinda disagree with them...cause not everyone is smart..we learn to be smart, we study to be smart...no one is normally smart, and no one is an idiot, stupid or dumb, they just lack knowledge._

_oh, my parents are calling me._

_i gotta go._

_ Page 1 _


	2. Chapter 2

_2014/06/16_

_ So...school has ended, welp thats sad._

_Haha, its sad because i wont be seeing my friends, they're really great.._

_oh thats reminds me i still didn't wrote about my friends._

_i'll start from the oldest one i knew to the newest._

_ So... the first friend i made, which actually was two, are yoongi and ji-hoon, they're really REALLY cool. Yoongi and ji-hoon are brothers, yoongi is in my age, but older than me by 4 months, i cri. Yoongi can really rap, is ji-hoon, but ji-hoon is better at singing._

_oh ji-hoon is younger than us by 2 years, he acts like jisoo age, its funny and adorable, but jisoo still younger. Some of us, including me call him woozi. I like that name alot ^^ cause there's about four people called ji-hoon in school._

_then theres i.m, i.m is his nickname, his real name is Changkyun. His name is kinda hard to pronounce..so yea, thats why i call him i.m. Though he transferred schools i still contact with him. He's fun to talk to, he always makes me laugh!_

_theres jungguk, i like to call him kookoo, though its for a small bunny...but kookoo also looks like a bunny, it suits him, hahaha. He's the same age as ji-hoon. But he started school a year earlier. Whats fun to be around kookoo is his cuddles, his fluffy hair, and the way he hums a melody, he has a soothing voice that makes you fall asleep._

_then lastly lisa and jennie, i still don't know about them alot, cause i usually hangout with kookoo and yoongi more than them. As i remember only in classes i hang out with them, they're fun though. Lisa and jennie are really pretty. I like lisa's big eyes, they always shine. Jennie is beautiful in every way, she's like the beauty queen, she can get anyone she wants._

_i'd like to make more friends, and i wish we never hate each other, or backstab._

_oh thats also reminds me, theres two new students coming to my class next year- well thats what i heard from the rumors...i think they said their names too...right?_

_wait let me remember..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_RIGHT, i think it was Jonghyun and Ji-eun._

_...its dinner time...i actually never thought that it would be fun writing on a book as if your talking to someone, haha._

_i guess..see you next time? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_ 2014/06/23_

_ so, i did became Jonghyun and Ji-Eun friend :D_

_Ji-Eun is really bubbly, she likes to write stories and fictional stories. me and her always talk together. _

_while Jonghyun hangs out with yoongi and kookoo more, he likes to sing and rap! just like yoongi and kookoo! _

_i heard from yoongi that Jonghyun has a youtube channel, he releases song covers. as i remember it was named 'Itzjongi'. I have heard him singing...kinda by accident, cause when he caught me listening to him he got frustrated and stopped singing._

_Though, even if we're friends, he's more comfortable with taeMin and minho._

_Ji-eun also could sing...her youtube channel is about 2 million._

_..._

_I noticed that all my friends could sing and rap..THEY'RE ALSO BEAUTIFUL. I cri TT._

_While im over here- y/n you could so better TT._

_Oh sh- its 10pm, i gotta do my homework!_

_See you next time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the author, bunbun.  
I'll be honest overhere, the story isnt even decided what will happen. Like im not sure what is going to happen to the characters.  
Also there might be new characters coming up, not sure when or how.  
Right now, these 3 chapters has the main characters that would appear frequently.  
This might be a spoiler, but i needed to tell you that in the future y/n is dead  
Im not going to tell when or how.  
But to make things clear, what ur reading in these chapters are y/n notes.  
If i suddenly changed the font from italic to normal, just know that what ur reading is not her notes.  
And yeah.....that might be the longest author note u ever seen.


End file.
